Promotional
A promotional card is something that is included as a extra card inside something like a DMC pack or theme deck, CoroCoro magazine, or some other event based promotion such as an official tournament. TCG Promos Event Promos - Year 1 (Gallery) * E1/Y1 Explosive Fighter Ucarn (NYC) (Alternate Art) * E2 Y1 Fire Sweeper Burning Hellion (Kettou Da!) * E3/Y1 Explosive Fighter Ucarn (03.2004) (Alternate Art) * E4 Y1 Gregorian Worm * E5 Y1 Twin-Cannon Skyterror * E6 Y1 Innocent Hunter, Blade of All Event Promos - Year 2 (Gallery) * E1 Y2 Trenchdive Shark * E2 Y2 Sasha, Channeler of Suns * E3 Y2 Storm Wrangler, the Furious Tournament Promos - Year 1 (Gallery) * T1 Y1 Stampeding Longhorn * T2 Y1 Terror Pit * T3 Y1 Holy Awe * T4 Y1 Corile * T5 Y1 Aqua Hulcus Tournament Promos - Year 2 (Gallery) * T1 Y2 Snip Striker Bullraizer * T2 Y2 Photocide, Lord of the Wastes * T3 Y2 Crystal Lancer JDC League Promos - Year 1 (Gallery) * L1/6 Y1 Armored Groblav * L2/6 Y1 Barkwhip, the Smasher * L3/6 Y1 Amnis, Holy Elemental * L4/6 Y1 Gigaberos * L5/6 Y1 Giliam, the Tormentor * L6/6 Y1 Explosive Fighter Ucarn * L7/12 Y1 Magris, Vizier of Magnetism * L8/12 Y1 Emeral * L9/12 Y1 Marinomancer * L10/12 Y1 Chaos Worm * L11/12 Y1 Boltail Dragon * L12/12 Y1 Torcon * L13/20 Y1 Ballus, Dogfight Enforcer Q * L14/20 Y1 Olgate, Nightmare Samurai * L15/20 Y1 Nocturnal Giant * L16/20 Y1 Gigakail * L17/20 Y1 Skullsweeper Q * L18/20 Y1 Brigade Shell Q * L19/20 Y1 Grave Worm Q * L20/20 Y1 Bolgash Dragon JDC League Promos - Year 2 (Gallery) * L1/Y2 Rumblesaur Q * L2/Y2 Q-tronic Omnistrain * L3/Y2 Charmilia, the Enticer * L4/Y2 Locomotiver * L5/Y2 Phantasmal Horror Gigazabal * L6/Y2 Überdragon Zaschack * L7/Y2 Apocalypse Vise * L8/Y2 Valkrowzer, Ultra Rock Beast * L9/Y2 World Tree, Root of Life * L10/Y2 Dyno Mantis, the Mightspinner * L11/Y2 Vikorakys * L12/Y2 Magmadragon Melgars * L13/Y2 Scream Slicer, Shadow of Fear * L14/Y2 Velyrika Dragon * L15/Y2 Furious Onslaught * L16/Y2 Kyrstron, Lair Delver * L17/Y2 Slash Charger * L18/Y2 Terradragon Anrist Vhal Sempai Legends Atari Promos (Gallery) * A1/Y1 Rothus, the Traveler * A2/Y1 Brain Serum * A3/Y1 Bronze-Arm Tribe * A4/Y1 Sonic Wing * A5/Y1 Night Master, Shadow of Decay McDonalds Kids Meal Promotional (Gallery) * M1/Y1 Loth Rix, the Iridescent * M2/Y1 Twister Fish * M3/Y1 Gigagrax * M4/Y1 Star-Cry Dragon * M5/Y1 Angry Maple * M6/Y1 Ur Pale, Seeker of Sunlight * M7/Y1 Toel, Vizier of Hope * M8/Y1 Aqua Jolter * M9/Y1 Aqua Hulcus * M10/Y1 Gigastand * M11/Y1 Dark Raven, Shadow of Grief * M12/Y1 Mongrel Man * M13/Y1 Super Explosive Volcanodon * M14/Y1 Rothus, the Traveler * M15/Y1 Mighty Shouter D-MAX Reward (Gallery) * P1/Y1 Arc Bine, the Astounding * P2/Y1 Gariel, Elemental of Sunbeams * P1/Y2 Three-Faced Ashura Fang * P2/Y2 Slaphappy Soldier Galback * P0/Y3 Super Dragon Machine Dolzark * P1/Y3 Gigandura * P2/Y3 Bazagazeal Dragon * P3/Y3 Melnia, the Aqua Shadow * P4/Y3 Neve, the Leveler Starter Deck Promos (Gallery) * 85a/110 Rothus, the Traveler (Duel Masters Starter Deck) * 23a/55 Amber Piercer (Kokujo's Darkness Deck) * 42a/55 Metalwing Skyterror (Shobu's Fire Deck) * 85a/110 Pyrofighter Magnus (Duel Masters Starter Deck 2) * 66a/110 Schuka, Duke of Amnesia (Disruptive Forces Deck) * 94a/110 Charmilia, the Enticer (Block Rockers Deck) * 32a/55 Necrodragon Galbazeek (Merciless Pummeling Deck) * 36a/55 Bruiser Dragon (Rise of the Dragonoids Deck) * 36a/110 Mystic Magician (Hard Silence Deck) * 62a/110 Armored Raider Gandaval (Twin Swarm Deck) Shadowclash Collector Tin * 1/46 Ethel, Star Sea Elemental * 2/46 Vampire Silphy * 10a/46 Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian * 26a/46 Mongrel Man * 15/46 Syforce, Aurora Elemental * 32/46 Vashuna, Sword Dancer Duel Masters Comic Promo Cards * P1/Y0 Gigaberos * P2/Y0 Draglide * P3/Y0 Szubs Kin, Twilight Guardian * P4/Y0 Stampeding Longhorn * P5/Y0 Tropico * P6/Y0 Mighty Shouter OCG Promos Year 0 (Gallery) * P1/Y0 Gigaberos * P2/Y0 Draglide * P3/Y0 Szubs Kin, Twilight Guardian * P4/Y0 Stampeding Longhorn * P5/Y0 Tropico Year 1 (Gallery) * WINNER Gigaberos * WINNER Barkwhip, the Smasher * P01/＊ Super Explosive Volcanodon * P02/＊ Fatal Attacker Horvath * P03/＊ Gigagiele * P04/＊ Lok, Vizier of Hunting * P05/＊ Divine Machine Armor Valborg * P06/＊ Iere, Vizier of Bullets * P07/＊ Rothus, the Traveler * P08/＊ Explosive Fighter Ucarn * P09/＊ Crystal Lancer * P10/＊ Silver Fist * P11/＊ Überdragon Zaschack * P11b/＊ Überdragon Zaschack * P12/＊ King Neptas * P13/＊ Boltail Dragon * P14/＊ Giliam, the Tormentor * P15/＊ Amnis, Holy Elemental * P16/＊ Aquan * P17/＊ Aeris, Flight Elemental * P18/＊ Photocide, Lord of the Wastes * P19/＊ Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian * P20/＊ Locomotiver * P21/＊ Ballus, Dogfight Enforcer Q * P22/＊ Brigade Shell Q * P23/＊ Bolgash Dragon * P24/＊ Gigakail * P25/＊ Skullsweeper Q * P26/＊ Divine Machine Armor Valborg Year 2 (Gallery) * P1/Y2 Schuka, Duke of Amnesia * P2/Y2 Q-tronic Omnistrain * P3/Y2 Cutthroat Skyterror * P4/Y2 Neon Cluster * P5/Y2 Dava Torey, Seeker of Clouds * P6/Y2 Faerie Life * P7/Y2 Faerie Life * P8/Y2 Intense Evil * P9/Y2 Saberfili, the Paladin * P9b/Y2 Saberfili, the Paladin * P10/Y2 Titanium Cluster * P11/Y2 Aqua Fencer * P12/Y2 Valkrowzer, Ultra Rock Beast * P13/Y2 Astronaut Skyterror * P14/Y2 Überdragon Baham * P14b/Y2 Überdragon Baham * P15/Y2 Terradragon Gamiratar * P16/Y2 Totto Pipicchi * P17/Y2 Popple, Flowerpetal Dancer * P18/Y2 Phantasmal Horror Gigazabal * P19/Y2 Missile Soldier Ultimo * P19b/Y2 Missile Soldier Ultimo * P20/Y2 Magmadragon Melgars * P21/Y2 Kyrstron, Lair Delver * P22/Y2 Aqua Grappler * P23/Y2 Dyno Mantis, the Mightspinner * P24/Y2 Galberius Dragon * P25/Y2 Necrodragon Izorist Vhal * P26/Y2 Solid Horn * P27/Y2 Zombie Carnival Year 3 (Gallery) * P1/Y3 Dolmarks, the Shadow Warrior * P2/Y3 Glaris, Electro-Spirit * P3/Y3 Überdragon Zaschack * P4/Y3 Brad, Super Kickin' Dynamo * P5/Y3 Estol, Vizier of Aqua * P6/Y3 Tagtapp, the Retaliator * P7/Y3 Hustle Berry * P8/Y3 Garzack, God Destroying Dragon * P9/Y3 Melnia, the Aqua Shadow * P10/Y3 Brain Serum * P11/Y3 Wind Axe, the Warrior Savage * P12/Y3 Angila, Electro-Mask * P13/Y3 Astral Warper * P14/Y3 Hide and Seek * P15/Y3 Hearty Cap'n Polligon * P16/Y3 Hazaria, Duke of Thorns * P17/Y3 Psychic Shaper * P18/Y3 Phantomach, the Gigatrooper * P19/Y3 Nemonex, Bajula's Robomantis * P20/Y3 Soulgardas, Green Divine Dragon * P21/Y3 Spectral Horn Glitalis * P22/Y3 Radioactive Horn, the Strange * P23/Y3 Future Slash * P24/Y3 Hypersprint Warrior Uzesol * P25/Y3 Mechadragon's Breath * P26/Y3 Fever Nuts * P27/Y3 Super Dragon Machine Dolzark * P28/Y3 Forte, Brave Fear Lord * P29/Y3 Asteria, Spirit of Heaven's Blessing * P30/Y3 Zardia, Spirit of Bloody Winds * P31/Y3 Tick Tick, Swift Viral Swordfighter * P32/Y3 Soulgardas, Green Divine Dragon * P33/Y3 Necrodragon Zekira * P34/Y3 Überdragon Baham * P35/Y3 Dyno Mantis, the Mightspinner * P36/Y3 Glaris, Electro-Spirit * P37/Y3 Forte, Brave Fear Lord * P38/Y3 Queen Maiden, the Eternal * P39/Y3 Stubborn Jasper Year 4 (Gallery) * P1/Y4 Demonic Protector * P2/Y4 Gravity Dragon * P3/Y4 Broken Horn, the Barricading * P4/Y4 Pyuzero, Prince of the South Wind * P5/Y4 Fire Blade * P6/Y4 Evolution Blueprint * P7/Y4 Dreaming Moon Knife * P8/Y4 Chitta Peloru * P9/Y4 Invisible Suit * P10/Y4 Neo Sledgehammer * P11/Y4 Kamikaze Zephyr * P12/Y4 Gyulcas, Sage of the East Wind * P13/Y4 Faerie Scoop * P14/Y4 Inferno Scissors * P15/Y4 Marinomancer * P16/Y4 Dark Jios, Dark Dragon Lord * P17/Y4 Chain Helix * P18/Y4 Sky Soldier Wingraios * P19/Y4 Fokker, Rider of the North Wind * P20/Y4 X Revolver Dragon * P21/Y4 Marinomancer * P22/Y4 Noble Enforcer * P23/Y4 Neo Bolshack Dragon * P24/Y4 Leopard Glory Sword * P25/Y4 Neo Bolshack Dragon * P26/Y4 Magmadragon Gardos * P27/Y4 Big Nasdeen, Great Vegetable King * P28/Y4 Dark Jios, Dark Dragon Lord * P29/Y4 Dandy Eggplant * P30/Y4 Proteus, Spirit of Holy Force * P31/Y4 Proteus, Spirit of Holy Force * P32/Y4 Surfy, the Patroller * P33/Y4 Crystal Lancer * P34/Y4 Funny Crawler * P35/Y4 Gigadeus * P36/Y4 Purgatory Force * P37/Y4 Twin-Cannon Skyterror * P38/Y4 Deadly Fighter Braid Claw * P39/Y4 Rumbling Terahorn * P40/Y4 Poisonous Mushroom * P41/Y4 Helios Tiga Dragon * P42/Y4 Dark Salamandaz, White Tiger Swordsman Year 5 (Gallery) * P1/Y5 Shushu of the Silver * P2/Y5 Grand Iron Man Silbusters * P3/Y5 Farmahat, Emperor of Spirits * P4/Y5 Fuuma Garpuls * P5/Y5 Perionbris Dragoon * P6/Y5 Mardes, Spirit Knight * P7/Y5 Shining Nova, Dragon Flame Phoenix * P8/Y5 Drazalk, Prisoned Dragonic Phoenix * P9/Y5 One-Hit Hero Honoo * P10/Y5 Amitoaki, Explorer of Adventure * P11/Y5 Brain Cyclone * P12/Y5 Balbas, Lord of Devils * P13/Y5 Demonic Vice * P14/Y5 Rengston, Spirit Knight * P15/Y5 Commander Lucky Lottofive * P16/Y5 Fuuma Abyss Magmoor * P17/Y5 Flamenimal of Wildfire * P18/Y5 Puriusuraiza, Spirit Knight * P19/Y5 Search Armor Garongar * P20/Y5 Captain Super-Rescue * P21/Y5 Pursuiting Raizen * P22/Y5 Zafal Banikis, Spirit Knight * P23/Y5 Roam, Spirit Knight * P24/Y5 Demomate Eridanus * P25/Y5 Drazalk, Prisoned Dragonic Phoenix * P26/Y5 Rinpao, King of Speed Eating * P27/Y5 La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian * P28/Y5 Aqua Guard * P29/Y5 Choya, the Unheeding * P30/Y5 Necrodragon Giland * P31/Y5 Mikay, Rattling Doll * P32/Y5 Shaman Broccoli * P33/Y5 Meteor Flash Dragoon * P34/Y5 Wheel Warrior W, Invincible Warrior * P35/Y5 Jamseal, Spirit Knight * P36/Y5 Paladin S, Invincible Warrior * P37/Y5 Fuuma Daidologinus * P38/Y5 Metal Flare Dragoon * P39/Y5 Banjo, the Super-energetic * P40/Y5 Iron Command Dragoon * P41/Y5 Terradragon Mildgarmus * P42/Y5 Transparent Bullet Soul - Skull Hunter * P43/Y5 Hopstep Grasshopper * P44/Y5 Fuuma Fernodalos * P45/Y5 Pinshot Dragoon * P46/Y5 Bolmeteus Red Dragoon * P47/Y5 Kira, of the Dragon Sound * P48/Y5 Diamond Glorius, Light Divine Dragon * P49/Y5 Flaming Jet Dragon * P50/Y5 Lip Woppe * P51/Y5 Poppi Lucky * P52/Y5 Loppo Loppo * P53/Y5 Asteroid Mine, Optic Comet * P54/Y5 Terradragon Geographanis * P55/Y5 Necrodragon Halberd * P56/Y5 Terradragon Geobreed * P57/Y5 Ixion Burning Brave, the Supernova * P58/Y5 Seventh, Light Divine Dragon * P59/Y5 Vilan Legius, Battle Dragon * P60/Y5 Vilan Legius, Battle Dragon * P61/Y5 Dragforce, Battle Phoenix Dragon * P62/Y5 Ixion Burning Brave, the Supernova * P63/Y5 Cloud Fighter Mecha Master Finger * P64/Y5 Fuuma Algors Vaison * P65/Y5 Chivalrous Robo Gentleman * P66/Y5 Aqua Switch * P67/Y5 Ambitious Dragon Year 6 (Gallery) * P1/Y6 Balzack, Flame God * P2/Y6 Olmegas, Earth God * P3/Y6 Zeek Calibas, the Fuuma Holy Dragon * P4/Y6 La Bal Platoon, Red Lotus Guardian * P5/Y6 Deepsea Mecha Ganistar * P6/Y6 Evil Ways God Kiki * P7/Y6 Foreign Ways God Kaikai * P8/Y6 Geometeus Infinite Dragon * P9/Y6 Geometeus Infinite Dragon * P10/Y6 Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core * P11/Y6 Geometeus Infinite Dragon * P12/Y6 Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core * P13/Y6 Geometeus Infinite Dragon * P14/Y6 Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core * P15/Y6 Totto Pipicchi * P16/Y6 Flame Spirit Beetle Jangaljan * P17/Y6 Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar * P18/Y6 Yukigon, Mystical Beast Fairy * P19/Y6 Ultimus, Spirit of Divine Law * P20/Y6 Aqua Super Emeral * P21/Y6 High Speed Racer Paralira * P22/Y6 Orgias, Champion of the Evil Fortress * P23/Y6 Valgazak, Matchless Dragonmech * P24/Y6 Orgias, Champion of the Evil Fortress * P25/Y6 Valgazak, Matchless Dragonmech * P26/Y6 Jet R.E, Brave Vizier * P27/Y6 Geometeus Infinite Dragon * P28/Y6 Black Lucifer, Sorcerer of Darkness * P29/Y6 Triple Mouse, Decaying Savage * P30/Y6 Icaros, Holy Gaia * P31/Y6 Soul Dorji, Supreme Lord of the Sea * P32/Y6 Metal Zangilas, Dark Divine Dragon * P33/Y6 Orbital, the Supreme God * P34/Y6 Bolshack Dragon * P35/Y6 Metal Zangilas, Dark Divine Dragon * P36/Y6 Metal Zangilas, Dark Divine Dragon * P37/Y6 Flamewing Dragon * P38/Y6 Bari Bari Miracle * P39/Y6 Terradragon Balgazarmas * P40/Y6 Qurian * P41/Y6 Infinity "Hidden Blade" Dragon * P42/Y6 Infinity "Hidden Blade" Dragon * P43/Y6 Sarius, Vizier of Suppression * P44/Y6 Lucky Ball * P45/Y6 Propeller Mutant * P46/Y6 Fuuma Garmagias * P47/Y6 Totto Pipicchi * P48/Y6 Bolshack Dragon * P49/Y6 Bronze-Arm Tribe * P50/Y6 Gonta, the Warrior Savage * P51/Y6 Sarius, Vizier of Suppression * P52/Y6 Lucky Ball * P53/Y6 Propeller Mutant * P54/Y6 Fuuma Garmagias * P55/Y6 Totto Pipicchi * P56/Y6 Bolshack Dragon * P57/Y6 Bronze-Arm Tribe * P58/Y6 Gonta, the Warrior Savage Year 7 (Gallery) * P1/Y7 Benkei, the Wandering Cloud * P2/Y7 Prince Avaraldo, Cavalier of Thunder * P3/Y7 Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits * P4/Y7 Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mach Armor * P5/Y7 Ballom, Master of Death * P6/Y7 Infinity "Hidden Blade" Dragon * P7/Y7 Grand Cross "Iron Cleaver" Dragon * P8/Y7 Ivan the 2nd, Mystic Light Gunman * P9/Y7 Todoroki, Ushiwaka Swordsman * P10/Y7 Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments * P11/Y7 Crimson Ash Lord * P12/Y7 Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon * P13/Y7 Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon * P14/Y7 Gordnov the 5th, Demonic Eyed Death Dragon * P15/Y7 Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon * P16/Y7 Gordnov the 5th, Demonic Eyed Death Dragon * P17/Y7 White, Blastflame Crimson Lord * P18/Y7 Urth, Purifying Elemental * P19/Y7 Gal Volf, Dark Wolfblade * P20/Y7 Ryoma Giant * P21/Y7 Velyrika Dragon * P22/Y7 Balga Zenigata, Armed Dragon * P23/Y7 Gaius, Mystic Light Emperor * P24/Y7 Balga Zenigata, Armed Dragon * P25/Y7 Gaius, Mystic Light Emperor * P26/Y7 Balga Raiser, the Dragonic Meteor * P27/Y7 Bucket Bucket, Fairy of the Enduring Snow * P28/Y7 Elizabeth, Thunder Dragon Princess * P29/Y7 Jack Raidou, Battle Dragon * P30/Y7 Balga Zenigata, Armed Dragon * P31/Y7 La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian * P32/Y7 La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian * P33/Y7 Bloody Squito * P34/Y7 Bloody Squito * P35/Y7 Cocco Lupia * P36/Y7 Cocco Lupia * P37/Y7 Pyrofighter Magnus * P38/Y7 Pyrofighter Magnus * P39/Y7 Quixotic Hero Swine Snout * P40/Y7 Quixotic Hero Swine Snout * P41/Y7 Larba Geer, the Immaculate * P42/Y7 Larba Geer, the Immaculate * P43/Y7 Thrash Crawler * P44/Y7 Thrash Crawler * P45/Y7 Transparent Bullet Soul - Skull Hunter * P46/Y7 Transparent Bullet Soul - Skull Hunter * P47/Y7 Ballom, Master of Death * P48/Y7 Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mach Armor * P49/Y7 Death, Destruction God * P50/Y7 Bolshack Dragon * P51/Y7 Great Ashikaga, Wicked General * P52/Y7 Violence "Bolt" Dragon * P53/Y7 Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves * P54/Y7 Overkill Zero Dragon * P55/Y7 Überdragon Bajulaterra * P56/Y7 Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments * P57/Y7 Flameburn Dragon * P58/Y7 Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon * P59/Y7 Duel Jacker Shou, the Hot-Blooded Commentator * P60/Y7 Bolmeteus Steel Dragon Year 8 (Gallery) * P1/Y8 Bocco Lupia * P2/Y8 Überdragon Bolmeteus Crimson * P3/Y8 Spiral Moon, the Enlightened * P4/Y8 Moora, Emperor of the Gods * P5/Y8 Devil Beckham XXX * P6/Y8 Suva, Emperor of the Gods * P7/Y8 Vishu, Emperor of the Gods * P8/Y8 Evolution Burst - Into the Wild * P9/Y8 Hero Beckham Z * P10/Y8 Überdragon Sunburst NEX * P11/Y8 Garzack, God Destroying Dragon * P12/Y8 Miele, Vizier of Lightning * P13/Y8 Aqua Guard * P14/Y8 Horrid Worm * P15/Y8 Spiritual Star Dragon * P16/Y8 Bronze-Arm Tribe * P17/Y8 Barkwhip, the Smasher * P18/Y8 Tajimal, Vizier of Aqua * P19/Y8 Gigappi Ponto * P20/Y8 Miele, Vizier of Lightning * P21/Y8 Aqua Guard * P22/Y8 Horrid Worm * P23/Y8 Spiritual Star Dragon * P24/Y8 Bronze-Arm Tribe * P25/Y8 Barkwhip, the Smasher * P26/Y8 Tajimal, Vizier of Aqua * P27/Y8 Gigappi Ponto * P28/Y8 Terror Pit * P29/Y8 Zack Pichi, Winged Dragon Admiral * P30/Y8 Lunar Kuroro * P31/Y8 Devil Beckham XXX * P32/Y8 Dark Salamandaz, White Tiger Swordsman * P33/Y8 Helios Tiga Dragon * P34/Y8 Duel Jacker Shou, the Hot-Blooded Commentator * P35/Y8 Super Necrodragon Lunarzberg * P36/Y8 Wiz, White Knight Enlightener * P37/Y8 Adge, Emperor of the Gods * P38/Y8 Bocco Lupia * P39/Y8 Black Lucifer, Sorcerer of Darkness * P40/Y8 Mani, Emperor of the Gods * P41/Y8 Ana, Emperor of the Gods * P42/Y8 Mach Lupia * P43/Y8 Balzack, Flame God * P44/Y8 Olmegas, Earth God * P45/Y8 Dragon Ultimate God Geki * P46/Y8 Dragon Ultimate God Metsu * P47/Y8 Bilgias, Hardened Demon of Hellfire * P48/Y8 Galaxy Lupia * P49/Y8 Bolzard, Super Infinite Dragon * P50/Y8 White Knight Spark * P51/Y8 Massu Lupia * P52/Y8 God Lupia * P53/Y8 King Balcry, Demonic Eye Lord * P54/Y8 Überdragon Sunburst NEX * P55/Y8 Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect * P56/Y8 Sanctuary of the Mother * P57/Y8 Cerulean Dagger Dragon * P58/Y8 Duel Jacker Shou, the Hot-Blooded Commentator * P59/Y8 Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits * P60/Y8 Bazagazeal Dragon * P61/Y8 Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments * P62/Y8 Gonta, the Warrior Savage * P63/Y8 Cutie Heart * P64/Y8 Qurian * P65/Y8 Pyrofighter Magnus * P66/Y8 Bloody Squito * P67/Y8 Terradragon Regarion * P68/Y8 Bazagazeal Dragon * P69/Y8 Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments * P70/Y8 Gonta, the Warrior Savage * P71/Y8 Cutie Heart * P72/Y8 Qurian * P73/Y8 Pyrofighter Magnus * P74/Y8 Bloody Squito * P75/Y8 Terradragon Regarion * P76/Y8 Varz Romanoff, Dark Lord of Demons * P77/Y8 Original Heart, Ancient Blackmoon Fortress * P78/Y8 Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight * P79/Y8 Darkness Romanoff, the Enlightened Year 9 (Gallery) * P1/Y9 Valkerios Samurai Dragon * P2/Y9 Bolberg Shingen, Dragon General * P3/Y9 Cocco Lupia * P4/Y9 Gal Volf, Dark Wolfblade * P5/Y9 Valkyrias Musashi, Ultimate Battle Dragon * P6/Y9 Duel Jacker Shou, Super Live * P7/Y9 Bolshack Yamato Dragon * P8/Y9 Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits * P9/Y9 Dual Belforce, Blastdragon * P10/Y9 Hyperspatial Samurai Hole * P11a/Y9 Bolmeteus "Young Samurai" Dragon, Temporal Samurai * P11b/Y9 Mobius "Samurai" Dragon, the Awakened Army * P12a/Y9 Kaiman, Temporal Flower * P12b/Y9 Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast * P13/Y9 Ballom, Master of Death * P14/Y9 Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness * P15/Y9 Magma Killerwear, the Explosive * P16/Y9 Beetle Moguttan * P17/Y9 Flame Shiva Double Cross, Blastdragon * P18/Y9 Fuuma Belarita * P19/Y9 Samurai Lupia * P20/Y9 Orgaiza, Dark Demon of the Evil Fortress * P21/Y9 Maxval, Electro-Fuuma * P22/Y9 Dragon Gear - Sword Flash Legend * P23/Y9 Aqua Surfer * P24/Y9 Super Necrodragon Lunarzberg * P25/Y9 Shinran, the Awakener * P26/Y9 Kaiser Wing Dragon * P27/Y9 Violence Heaven * P28/Y9 Super Dragon Valkyrias * P29a/Y9 Kutt, Temporal Brawler * P29b/Y9 Severance, the Awakened Giant * P30/Y9 Volcano Fudou, the Twin Blast * P31/Y9 Majestic Star, the Electro-Apocalyptic * P32/Y9 Valkerios Samurai Dragon * P33/Y9 Lunar Kuroro * P34/Y9 Überdragon Bajulaterra * P35/Y9 The Strong Spiral * P36/Y9 Hell's Scrapper * P37/Y9 Balga Raizou, the Super-Heavenly Nova * P38/Y9 Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon (Tornado Chain) * P39/Y9 Earth Eternity Gate * P40/Y9 Perfect Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon * P41a/Y9 Olzekia, Temporal Sword General * P41b/Y9 Galactica Olzekia, the Decapitator Awakened * P42/Y9 Hannibal Zeta, the Charismatic Annihilator * P43/Y9 Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise * P44/Y9 Cerulean Dagger Dragon * P45/Y9 Blazing Tiger, Crimson Lord * P46/Y9 Hyperspatial Storm Hole * P47a/Y9 Deepsea Yanus, Temporal Warpanther * P47b/Y9 Crimson Lord Yanus, Temporal Warpanther * P48/Y9 Überdragon Bajula, the 2nd * P49/Y9 XENOM, the Reaper Fortress * P50/Y9 Kagekiri, Bird of Fire * P51/Y9 Lunar Kuroro * P52a/Y9 Bolmeteus "Young Samurai" Dragon, Temporal Samurai * P52b/Y9 Mobius "Samurai" Dragon, the Awakened Army * P53/Y9 Faerie Life * P54/Y9 Garzack, God Destroying Dragon * P55/Y9 Mystic Treasure Chest * P56/Y9 Galaxy Cross Aini, Sky Lord Dragonmech * P57/Y9 Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon (Tornado Chain) * P58/Y9 Ribbity Frog * P59/Y9 Aqua Surfer * P60/Y9 Aqua Surfer * P61/Y9 Hyperspatial Storm Hole * P62/Y9 Hyperspatial Romanoff Hole * P63/Y9 Ashliger, Holy Dark Beast * P64/Y9 Call of the Soul * P65/Y9 Eagle Aini, the Explosive Wing * P66a/Y9 Black Ganveet, Temporal Soldier * P66b/Y9 Darkness Ganveet, the Assassin Awakened * P67/Y9 Tulk SP * P68/Y9 Hyperspatial Guard Hole * P69/Y9 Huckle Kirin Sawyer, Jungle Governor * P70/Y9 Hide and Seek * P71/Y9 Pildol, Bird of Fire * P72/Y9 Jet R.E, Brave Vizier * P73/Y9 Heaven's Gate * P74/Y9 Romanoff the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye * P75/Y9 Balga Raiser, the Dragonic Meteor * P76/Y9 Sarius, Vizier of Suppression * P77/Y9 Aqua Guard * P78/Y9 Lucky Ball * P79/Y9 Dark Strike, Reaper Beast * P80/Y9 Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise * P81/Y9 Cocco Lupia * P82/Y9 Bronze-Arm Tribe * P83/Y9 Torcon * P84/Y9 Sarius, Vizier of Suppression * P85/Y9 Aqua Guard * P86/Y9 Lucky Ball * P87/Y9 Dark Strike, Reaper Beast * P88/Y9 Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise * P89/Y9 Cocco Lupia * P90/Y9 Bronze-Arm Tribe * P91/Y9 Torcon * P92/Y9 Hyperspatial Romanoff Hole * P93/Y9 Crystal Super Paladin * P94/Y9 Reppi SP Aini * P95/Y9 Bolshack Dragon * P96/Y9 Genji Blaster * P97/Y9 Kizuna Blaster * P98/Y9 Streaming Shooter * P99a/Y9 G Hogan, Temporal Star * P99b/Y9 Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened Year 10 (Gallery) * P1/Y10 Byakko, the Warrior Savage * P2/Y10 Super Explosive Duel Fire * P3/Y10 Startdash Buster, Divine Hero Mech * P4/Y10 Raging Apache Lizard * P5/Y10 Gaial Zero * P6/Y10 Go Duel Brothers * P7/Y10 Black Tiger, the Warrior Savage * P8/Y10 Idaten Kid, the Swift Executor * P9/Y10 Terradragon Lightning Rhythm * P10a/Y10 Zero Kaiser * P10b/Y10 Gaial Violence Dragon, Zero Fighter * P11a/Y10 Shoot Fighter Pippi * P11b/Y10 Gaial Violence Dragon, Zero Fighter * P12/Y10 Hyperspatial Gaial Hole * P13/Y10 Gaial Zero * P14/Y10 Vice Kaiser Zeta, the Vengeance * P15a/Y10 Boost, Crimson Lord * P15b/Y10 Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord * P16/Y10 Mars Gil Hydra, the Explosive * P17/Y10 Miracle Re Born * P18/Y10 Twin Slash Dragon * P19/Y10 Hyperspatial Vice Hole * P20a/Y10 Olzekia, Temporal Sword General * P20b/Y10 Galactica Olzekia, the Decapitator Awakened * P21/Y10 Gaial Bolshack, Raging Dragon * P22/Y10 Aqua Attack * P23/Y10 Iron Arm Tribe * P24/Y10 Hyperspatial Raiden Hole * P25/Y10 Shan Bell, Light Weapon * P26/Y10 Death Gate, Gate of Hell * P27/Y10 Wrath of God! Valborg Now * P28/Y10 Genji Boy * P29/Y10 Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality * P30/Y10 Come On Pippi * P31/Y10 Jealousy Shan, the Greedy * P32a/Y10 Proto Gaial * P32b/Y10 Gaial Killer Dragon, Gunlord * P33/Y10 Gaial Diez * P34/Y10 Hachiko, Jin's Faithful Dog * P35/Y10 Faerie Life * P36a/Y10 Game On! Kirifuda Family! * P36b/Y10 Katsuta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Master * P37a/Y10 Silver Volg * P37b/Y10 Gaial Killer Dragon, Gunlord * P38/Y10 Thrust Sumo, Strongest Yokozuna * P39/Y10 Pudding Pudding, the Eternal * P40/Y10 Galaxy Falcon, Counterattack Fortress * P41/Y10 Leon Diez, the Lion King * P42/Y10 Energy Stream * P43/Y10 Bronze-Arm Tribe * P44/Y10 Heaven's Gate * P45/Y10 Levia Than, Flame Dragon Guardian * P46/Y10 Go Duel Brothers * P47/Y10 Natural Snare * P48/Y10 Answering Questions is Useless! Ogre Boy * P49/Y10 Death March, Reaper of Death * P50/Y10 Ida, the Great Enigma * P51/Y10 * P52/Y10 Quatro Fang, Burning Soul * P53/Y10 Gaial Axel Year 11 (Gallery) * P1/Y11 Ogre Hell, Annihilator Fist * P2/Y11 Alkaizam, Infinite Lord of Spirits * P3/Y11 Bolmeteus Steel Dragon * P4/Y11 Change of Mind! Bakel, Cloud Ogre * P5/Y11 Ghost Touch * P6/Y11 Fighting Spirit! Sword Flash Dragon * P7/Y11 * P8/Y11 * P9/Y11 Golden Topper Tomoemaru * P10/Y11 Eureka Program * P11/Y11 Runaway! Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Serious" * P12/Y11 Maximum the Max, Top of the Military * P13/Y11 * P14/Y11 Kaiser Zack Storm, the Demon Eyed * P15/Y11 Codename Buffer Lodeole * P16/Y11 Zabi Claw, Dark Warrior * P17/Y11 Faerie Life * P18/Y11 Emergency Typhoon * P19/Y11 * P20/Y11 Pudding Pudding, the Eternal * P21/Y11 Straight, Fighting Ogre * P22/Y11 Messa Danjiri Dragon * P23/Y11 Katsuta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Boy * P24/Y11 * P25/Y11 * P26/Y11 Bolshack Superhero * P27/Y11 Überdragon Sunburst NEX * P28/Y11 No Questions! Ogre-maru Boy Unknown Card Numbers * P??/Y11 Fighting Spirit! Sword Flash Dragon * P??/Y11 Ghost Touch * P??/Y11 Ikki and Kumasan, Ogre Beasts * P??/Y11 No Questions! Ogre-maru Boy * P??/Y11 Uberdragon Sunburst NEX * P??/Y11 Kodamanma, Gil Gil Puppet * P??/Y11 Miracle Re Born * P??/Y11 Magmadragon Balga Geyser Category:TCG Category:OCG Category:Promotional